


yours is the earth and everything in it

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Japanese GP 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian texts Mark a few little words; "I need you."





	yours is the earth and everything in it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butts_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_h/gifts).



> Written for a friend to cheer her up and also for me to process feelings.

“I need you.”

The words are spoken in a quiet tone, almost void of emotion and Mark knows this time it’s serious.

It seems like it’s always raining in Japan. The clouds permanently shrouding the city under a blanket of grey. Everything feels dull and cold. Much like how Sebastian had sounded.

It doesn’t take Mark long to reach the hotel and he’s soaked by the time he makes his way to Sebastian’s room. He gently knocks on the door and is greeted by dull blue eyes and a face aged by the course of the season.

“You look cold.” Sebastian murmurs and the sadness in his eyes flickers to concern almost immediately.

Mark gives him a sad smile and shakes his head. “A little rain never hurt anyone. Can I come in?”

Sebastian nods gently and opens the door wider, allowing Mark into the room.

It’s then that Mark sees why Sebastian had called him. The bed is covered in newspapers. The majority of them being from British press and they’re all ink stained poison.

“I’ve been...collecting them.” Sebastian murmurs. “I wanted to see...compare....”

“Multi 21.” Mark murmurs and nods, biting his lip in worry at the collection of paper.

“They hate me. Think I’m no good. Maybe I’m not good anymore. Maybe...maybe everything I’ve ever believed-“ Sebastian stops, his voice failing him and it’s the saddest thing Mark has ever heard. It’s Sebastian Vettel breaking and it’s something he should never do.

“Bullshit.” Mark murmurs, moving over to the morbid collection of trash and beginning to gather them. Sebastian goes to protest but a sharp look from Mark stops him in his tracks.

“See all of this? All of this utter trash you’ve collected? It’s all written by someone hiding behind their desk. It’s written by someone who’s only ever gone as fast as thirty in their car. It’s written by an absolute nobody with zero of the experiences you have had. This means nothing. You are everything you believe you are and more. You’re Sebastian Vettel. A four time World Champion who is an incredible person, an amazing driver and friend. You’re intuitive, curious, passionate and driven. You see something and you go for it. You’re also incredibly kind and warm and funny and I only have to see you and I smile. You mean a lot to a lot of people Sebby. Me included. You are one spark no one gets to put out. Not now. Not ever.”

Sebastian’s eyes have teared up by the end of Mark’s speech and he moves over to him, pressing his lips against his in a soft but firm kiss which Mark gently returns.

When they part Sebastian is smiling shyly and he gently nuzzles their noses together. “Thank you.”

“I love you. And that’s something else these reporters don’t see or have. Your love. You’re incredible Sebby. I love you so much.” Mark whispers.

“I love you too.” Sebastian murmurs, resting their foreheads together.

Mark stays pressed close to him for a little while, breathing him in. He wishes he had more time these days to travel to races and he dreads the next year when his C4 contract ends, but for now those problems could wait. There was a more pressing task at hand. “Gather all those magazines and papers and follow me.”

Sebastian opens his eyes and looks curious. He moves over to the bed and grabs the newspapers and magazines and follows after Mark as he leaves the hotel room.

* * *

Flames dance in the open air as they lick eagerly at the ink stained pages. The smell of burning fills the air and stains their clothes with the smell, but Mark and Sebastian don’t care. To them the smell of burning is a ritual of cleansing and removing the negative poison of the media from their minds.

“No more. Understand me? No more looking or touching or collecting this crap. It’s crap and it stays far away from you because you deserve so much more.” Mark murmurs.

Sebastian nods quietly, cuddling up into Mark’s side. “I understand.”

Mark wraps his arm around him, watching the flames for a second before he murmurs “lets go inside. We need a shower.”

And now Sebastian smiles.

* * *

Steam rises up around them as Sebastian gasps softly, uttering a soft moan as Mark thrusts into him over and over again. His hands grip tight to his shoulders for support as Mark drops his head into his shoulder, an arm behind Sebastian’s head to keep them balanced as he fucks into him. The low moans and murmurs in German driving him on.

It isn’t long before Sebastian is whimpering, getting close to orgasm. “Mark...Mark....I’m going to.....”

Mark responds, moving fast and harder, making Sebastian cry out as he comes all over Mark’s chest and Mark follows after, his orgasm hitting him hard enough that he sees stars.

They pant for air, Sebastian’s head hitting the wall as he catches his breath. He’s dazed and fucked out, but grinning. A grin is a very good sign.

Mark nuzzles his nose and draws him into a soft kiss. “Does that feel better?”

“Much.” Sebastian breathes out. “But I think I could go again.”

Mark chuckles softly, looking into his eyes. “Want to fuck me next?”

Sebastian smirks at him, the teasing light back in his eyes. “Oh you know I do.”

Mark winks and draws him into more kisses. Knowing Sebastian was back on the road to being happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
